I Want To Make You Feel Good, Temari
by Lexi-Sama
Summary: Sister. The word held no meaning to him.


**I Want To Make You Feel Good, Temari.**

Summery;;  
After a brutal fight with Uchiha Sasuke Gaara is fataly injured.  
The nurses at Konoha even supected he would die. After a month of intensive care he comes out alive, only he remebers close to nothing includeing that Temari is his sister and it is wrong to do sexual things with ones sibling.  
Will Temari be able to resist temtaion when her younger brother comes on to her?  
Will she be able to cope with the feelings she's having, even if she knows there wrong?  
And is a love ever truely wrong?

* * *

For the third time the day she was rushing back to the hospital in Konoha.  
Would her brother wake up today?  
Would he be up and out of his month long coma.  
Or would he be dead?  
Lifeless and cold.  
That thought worried her only a slight bit more then the alternative.  
All she did know was that she was called to the hospital.  
Temari had made it a daily ritual to visit her brother,  
Pace infront of his bed,  
Make sure he was still being tended to proerly,  
Even brush his hair for him sometimes,  
So it wouldn't get tangled.

"Hello, yes, nurse, did you want to see me?"  
A pale blond volenteer woman stood dully infront of the equally blond youger girl.  
"Come with me." She sighed.  
Temari was escourted to a room,  
Other then the usuall one Gaara slept in.  
A beige table stood in the middle of the room,  
Her brothing swinging his feet in a child-like manor met her eyes.  
"Gaara."  
She muttered.  
"Hello, Temari."

A little over a month ago Gaara got into a brawl with Uchiha.  
They where both injured greatly, though, unfortunatly, Gaara's turned out to by much more serious then expected.  
It was the first time she'd ever seen her brothers eyes mist over.  
Kankuro was just as heartbroken as she,  
They told the siblings their brother, Gaara, would more then likely die.  
He ended up in a coma.  
To be perfectly honest Temari and Kankuro where quiet expecting him to die soon, his condition was only worsening, and it had to be torture for the young red-haired sand-nin to be in such a vunerable state.  
But now... now he has awakened.

"Kankuro, what are we going to do?"  
She spoke hushed, wanting her younger brother not to hear.  
"Well, I guess we just act like we used to."  
He answered simply.  
"But..."  
"Temari, do you not want me back?"  
The young red-haired ninja stood looking confused at his brother and sister.  
"No Gaara," she gentally touched his arm "of coarse not."  
She wanted to be as soft as should could with her brother, he had just woken up from a coma, and there where many new things he had to take in.  
He pulled away from her grasp, walking away, back turned to them.  
_A touch..._ the boy thought holding his arm.  
_its so warm_  
He ran his fingures over where his sister had touched.  
_it makes my heart warm, too._

"Dinners ready, boys!"  
the blond ninja cryed out, setting the plates carelessly on the table.  
Gaara came down first, which almost made her flinch a little.  
Almost like she would feel nervous untill her other brother joined them, soothing some unexplainable fear.  
She put on her best face, ignoring it as best as possible.  
Gaara set down, not touching his food.  
"Temari, what was it you did today?"  
"What do you mean, Gaara?"  
"This."  
his eyes looked so innocent, like he didn't know what he was doing,  
Though he very well may have not.  
His movements where quick and gracefull.  
He grabbed her shoilder roughly.  
She screamed out in pain.  
"No, Gaara! Stop!"  
He backed away.  
Looking horrified at what he'd done,  
His sisters look of discust.  
He wasn't trying to, he didn't want to hurt her.  
"I... I didn't mean... I didn't know..."  
"Well, hey guys."  
Kankuro came strolling down the stairs to meet his family.  
Temari desided not to make a scene,  
So she staighten her shirt and put on a smile.

Kankuro was downstairs cleaning karasu,  
Which, Temari knew, he did religously every night.  
Gaara was probibly on the roof, which, to her was still new.  
She hadn't lived with him for over a month, so she was still adjusting to his behavior.  
The Blond Sand-nin was taking a shower, thinking deeply to herself.  
Mostly about Gaara,  
Some about other, more personal, issues.  
It didn't matter much, though, because her thoughts where soon interupted.  
"Temari."  
His deep, low-set voice caused her to phisically jump.  
She drew the shower curtain to the side, revieling her water-soaked face.  
"Gaara?"  
"Come... Come here... I want to... I didn't mean to..."  
He stuttered across his word, while advancing towards her.  
"Gaara..." She warned, wrapping the curtain further around her body, in an attempt to keep herself covered.  
He finally reached her, small pebbles of water falling and washing at his feet.  
He grabbed her shoilder in the same place.  
He wanted to be gental, he honestly and truely did.  
But he didn't know how.  
Gaara pulled his nude sister to him, trying to embrace her.  
She struggled slightly, but with reserve, she didn't want to hurt his feelings and have him hate her.  
So when he finally had her in an akward, rough hug, she gave up.  
Still naked against him, she wrapped her arms around her brother loosley.  
"I'm sorry." He finally said, wishpering his words lightly in her ear.  
"I want to be gental, I don't want to hurt you."  
He lifted his hands out, grabbing her breast with an innocent genuine curiosity.  
"No! Stop, Gaara, you can't do that!"  
He withdrew his hands quickly.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I am your sister, and that's wrong."  
He walked away from her warm arms, backing up slowly.  
"Sister." He tested this word.  
"What does it mean?"  
His aqua-green eyes gleamed with interest.  
"What do you mean, what does it mean?"  
"I don't remember, Temari, I don't remember anything."  
He clutched his hair, writhing it in his palms.  
She walked to him, with no fear or worry, and placed a hand reasuringly on his back.  
"Temari! Help me!"  
He looked up at her, eyes briming with tears.  
"All I remember is pain, and its all coming back slowley, but I feel it"  
He stood up straight, bringing and outturned palm to his chest.  
"I feel it right here."  
"Brother..." Temari muttered, pushing herself against his chest, as some sort of attempt at comfort.  
"Temari..." He wispered, pushing his hands against the water dampened curls between her legs.  
Her body pulsated, she felt it in her vains.  
She had to turn away.  
She NEEDED to, it was wrong, he was her brother.  
But her body didn't want her to turn away.  
_he doesn't even understand who I am,  
If he did, he wouldn't be doing this, I need to stop him._  
"Gaara." She couldn't help but speak it in a half-moan.  
"What are you doing."  
"At the hospital, Temari, you touched me and it felt good.  
I wanted to make you feel good."  
His innocents made her frown.  
Which he took seriously.  
"Do I scare you, _sister_"  
The word felt so forgien to him,  
and he still had no sense of its meaning.  
"No, Gaara, its just... -ahh-... We shouldn't be... -mmm-... Its wrong." She finally spit out between moans.  
"Does it make you feel good, Temari?"  
"Well..., yes."  
"Then why is it wrong?"  
He genuinley didn't understand.  
But Temari didn't know how to answer.  
She then found herself asking the same question.  
_it does "make me feel good" then why is it wrong?_  
His hand continued spinning around inside her heat.  
Gentally working deasigns into her clit.  
It was purely instinct, temari was sure, but he was amazing.  
_NO NO NO! Stop thinking that!  
He's your baby brother!_  
While Temari was waging mental wars of how to bring herself to stop her brother Gaara kept working her.  
_Making her feel good_  
His finguers had now slipped inside her, slowly and carefully sliding in and violently slipping out.  
Pumping in rythem with his sisters unvolintary bucks.  
"I can't answer it."  
She was talking more to herself them the red-haired ninja infront of her.  
"If something feels right, why is it wrong?"  
She cocked her head to coax an answer out of him.  
"Its odvious, isn't it?"  
Befor flexing two finguers, still burried in her, he pulled it out slowly, watching strings of wetness gather across his nails.  
Temari wrinckled her eyes, waiting for an answer.  
"Its not wrong at all."  
He smiled, innocents so forgien you'd think it was never there.  
His eyes held that beastile lust that was so firmilair to her,  
To anyone who had ever fought him,  
Or known the monster he truely was.  
Something in Temari changed at that exact moment.  
What fear should she have of this monster?  
If all he wishes is to make her happy,  
To make her feel good, if he is on her side, why should she be scared of him?  
She should love and accept him for the MONSTER he is.  
And that is what she planned to do,  
_show_ him how much she loved him.

He had made up his mind too.  
He wanted to please his sister,  
Not only because he wanted to make up for hurting her earlier, but because he felt he had to.

She had had enough,  
She forced herself onto her brother, moving their lips togeather.  
Gaara got the idea quickly,  
Learning as he went.  
She ran her tounge along his bottom lip, wasting no time prying his mouth open.  
She teased her tounge along his, making him fight back, for dominance.  
"Gaara." Temari moaned, leaning deeper into this kiss, becoming more and more aware of her naked body grinding against Gaara's groin.  
He was hard.  
It surprised her, greatly. He was hard.  
"Take... -mmm-... Off... -err-... YOUR CLOTHS!"  
The woman screatched, completely surendering to the heat of passion.  
With a sense of obediance Gaara complied,  
Stripping himself of his shirt first.  
Temari waited eagerly, much like a school girl, for the rest of it to come off.  
Her immpaciance and inticipation surprised her.  
His pants where next, being thrown to the ground.  
Standing simply in boxers, she began to sweat.  
Re-thinking what she was about to do.  
_sister?_  
She thought.  
_it holds no meaning to him._  
She moved towards Gaara, encouraging him to take his boxers off.  
When he silently refused she moved her hand under the waist band.  
_brother._  
She contemplated.  
_it holds no meaning to me._  
Her small hand found his errection.  
Hard, firm and ribbed, just like she'd imagined it would be.  
She explored carefully, first, running the pads of her finguers along its head, across the slit.  
When her palm finally met the base she gave one hard tug.  
To Temari's surprise her brother threw his head back in a muffled moan.  
Because she liked the reaction so much, she pulled a little harder, a little faster, untill she found a steady rate.  
Pre-cum fell between her finguers as Gaara bucked and thrust his hips to meat her pumping hand.  
Right when he was starting to feel a sensation in the pit of his stomach he told her to stop.  
A look of worry crossed her face.  
Had she done something wrong?  
Oh, know she'd get it!  
He wouldn't ever talk to her again!  
Before she could worry more his boxers where around his ankles.  
"I... I want more, Temari."  
She knew what to do,  
And it was a wonderful alternative to never speaking to him again.  
She settled to her knees, starring his penis straight in the face.  
Holding his length at the base he licked a circle around his head.  
Sending cold chills down Gaara's spine.  
Temari only took the head into her mouth at first,  
Licking her tounge across his slit.  
He shoved his hands into her hair,  
Resisting urges to pound into her mouth violently.  
She slurped the rest in, bobbing her head onto it.  
Gaara rocked his hips lightly assisting in her work.  
she finally desided it was time.  
With one last long suck to the head, drawing out any pre-cum, she let him go.  
"Why... Why did you stop, Temari?"  
She gave him an evil smirk, not giving herself time to answer, Temari flung herself on him, kissing his lips more hungerly then before.  
Feeling this length rubbing between her legs, she cryed "GAARA!"  
There kissing became so passionate they only noticed they where backing up when Gaara hit his back against the tile shower wall.  
"Are you okay?"  
Temari asked, worried about her brother.  
"Temari. I want to make you feel good."  
With his simple words he pulled his sister up by the waist,  
Slamming her back against the shower wall,  
He moved between her thighs, letting her rest her legs against his shoilders.  
Her body wracked with tremors at the expecting of what was to come.  
Her brothers warm, ridged tounge, lapped gentally across her clit,  
Running warm circles across her gem.  
When the tast seemed to intrigue him her whent deeper, burring his face between her warm lips.  
He ate at her, moving his lips across her clit and sucking, before her moved down, tasting the deepest depths of her body.  
She rocked her hips into him, begging for more.  
with gasping breaths, he moved a random string of kisses down her heat.  
"Temari, I want to be there."  
Gaara said, helping her down and steadily to her feet, again.  
"Where?"  
"There." He pushed a fingure at her opening,  
Earning a twitch of pleasure from his sister.  
"Then take me."  
A light lick was placed across Gaara's neck,  
Making his passion ignite further.  
He sunk to the shower floor, waiting for her to follow.  
When she did, he held her wait steadily a few inches above his length.  
"Ready?"  
Gaara asked his sister.  
"Yes, go."  
He droped her in one quick motion, popping her virgin cherry with a vengence.  
the sensation Gaara was feeling was overwhelming.  
Tight walls and caverns, tightley holding his penis in place.  
He wanted to burry it deeper, ease it out, then slam it in, but for his sisters sake he didn't.  
She was straddling him, as he sat, so when she was finally adjusted to Gaara's size she slid herself up, and slammed her self down.  
The slow torturingly slow pace made Gaara moan out.  
When she had finally gained some speed,  
Sliding up his long shaft fastly, then letting her self fall back onto him, feeling completely full.  
He started meeting her half way, making beautiful slapping noises, turning Temari on further.  
Her time was coming, both she and Gaara knew that.  
He further tortured her by flicking his figured across her clit, sending her need over the edge.  
"Temari... I'm... I'm going to... -uhhh!- cummm!"  
Warm juices filled temari, causing her to acieve her own orgasm.  
It milked and worked all the cum from her brother.  
When the waves of ecstacy finally subsided she fell onto his chest.  
"You you feel guilt for what you did with me, Temari?"  
Gaara huskily asked his sister.  
"No, Gaara.  
You where right, if it feels so right it can't be wrong."  
"Temari, do you hate me?"  
"No, never, why would you ask that?"  
He pulled out of her slowly.  
"I didn't lose my memory, Temari... Sister."  
"What?"  
She began to back away  
"Don't hate me! Please don't be affraid!"  
Her eyes softened, and she excepted Gaaras, now, open arms.  
"Its just... I want to make you feel good... Here."  
He put his plam to her heart, feeling its quick rythmic beats.  
She nuzzled closer to him.  
"I, too, want to make you feel good, Gaara."  
A smile tugged at his lips.  
"And you have... Sister."

* * *

**A/N;;** Wow. I haven't done a one-shot in 181937575959 years.  
I think it turned out nice, eh?  
I was just in the mood to write one so I did.  
The finished product turned out better then expect.  
Well thanks for reading, I'd appriciat reviews.  
Thank you All!

Ai, Lexi-Sama.


End file.
